The importance of stable vehicle communication has grown as vehicles have become increasingly advanced. Systems of a vehicle communicate large amounts of data with one another to coordinate and ensure proper operation of the vehicle. Moreover, given the mobile nature of vehicles, wireless vehicle communications enable valuable features that otherwise would not be available. A need therefore exists to efficiently monitor and resolve vehicle communication malfunctions to ensure optimal functioning of a vehicle.